Inevitable
by inkpixie
Summary: Average school. Average friends. Average life. And a not so average teacher. Cavity aka ToothxPitch Pookaboo aka SophiexBunny. AU
1. Chapter 1

_My life was alright._

 _I was happy._

 _Content._

 _Even though our parents passed away and were forced to live with our auntie, we weren't complaining._

 _Me and my sister always found the good in everything._

 _I am an incoming college student, and my sister just graduated high school. We were enrolled to a university in Pennsylvania. Now that we're old enough, both of us can move to an apartment in Burgess, PA._

 _On my first day, everything was going smoothly. I thought it was just another average university college and nothing interesting would ever happen.. until I attended HIS class.._

 _My name is Toothiana White._

 _And this is my story._

* * *

"Tia! Tia!" I heard my sister calling me.

"Yeah Soph?"

"What time do we leave for the airport? I can't wait to see our new school!" She chimed. She's always been really excited about new things. Sometimes I wonder if she was a four year old in an adult body. Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce her. Her name is Sophia or what she likes me to call her, Sophie, Sophie White. I am one year older than her, making her eighteen years old. If you didn't know us personally, you would think we weren't related to each other because we don't look anything alike. I have ebony black hair with green highlights that was until my shoulders while she has golden blonde hair up until her waist. Our eyes aren't that similar either. Her eyes were the greenest green I've ever seen, compared to my dark amethyst eyes. The only thing we have in common was our skin. Both of us were albino pale.

"Uh.." I hesitated while searching for our plane tickets in my jungle of a bag. "4PM, but we won't get to Pennsylvania till the next day after tomorrow."

"Oh, okay.. But still! I'll tell aunt that we leave in two hours! Bye!" She said after giving me a side hug and went to skip to the kitchen. That's Sophie for you.

I smiled then continued my packing. Thank heavens I was almost done. After zipping my duffle bag, I followed Soph to the kitchen where I saw her and my auntie sitting on the table talking. Auntie glanced at me then gave me a small smile. I smiled back. Auntie wasn't all thrilled with the idea of us living half way across the world from her. At first she refused to let us go, but after a few talks and convincing, she gave in. Well who wouldn't when your youngest niece got a scholarship in music and arts conservatory and got a monthly stipend? You would be nuts if you didn't say yes to that. So it was all settled. She still felt a little sad about this but I assured her that we'll visit her often.

"Toothiana can I speak with you for a moment?" She suddenly spoke to me while I was digging through the fridge.

I gave her a confused look but obliged anyway. "Uh, sure aunt."

"Alone." She then said it louder, making Sophie sit up from her slouched position in the chair.

Sophie glanced between me and auntie before shrugging and walking to the living room.

We were silent for a moment before auntie spoke. "Tia, I just wanted to give you this before you leave." She handed me a white amulet with an emerald gem in the middle with a violet chain.

It was beautiful, it sparkled like a thousand suns. The emerald gem seems to be glowing. I flipped it then I saw letters on the back. It said _T S W._ I immediately knew what it meant. I closed my fingers around it and held it to my chest. Then I stood and walked around the table and gave auntie a hug.

"It was your grandmother's necklace, she gave that to me when I went to college. I think it's only fair I give it to you. Toothiana I just want you to know that no matter where you and your sister are, you're always welcome here in my home." I felt her hand run up and down my back. I smiled then pulled away, tears falling from my eyes.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Sophia? Sophia!"I yelled. Where could that girl be?!

"Hey Tia!" I heard someone call me from behind. "Tia! Wait up!" It was Sophia.

I saw her running towards me pushing her stroller full of baggage with her.

"Sophia! Where were you!? I was so worried!" I scolded. This was a really big airport and the majority of loosing each other was ninety-nine percent.

She was out of breath when she stopped and sat on her bags. "I was, *pant* just getting *pant* a drink. Here." She gave me a juice box.

I gave her a 'what were you thinking!?' look. "Sophia I told you our connecting flight leaves in," I checked my wrist watch then gasped. "Oh my gosh! It leaves in five minutes! Come on! Let's go!" I pulled her to her feet then ran to the gate. You can count on my sister to make you late even though you arrived thirty minutes early.

We managed to make it before the last call.

"Wooh." I huffed and dumped my body on the seat. "Soph, next time I won't wait for you anymore." I turned my head to the right, about to give her a glare and a flick on the ear but I stopped. She was already asleep.

I sighed then let my eyes close as well. I've got a good few hours of sleep before the airport madness starts again.

We arrived at Burgess National Airport. Then we got a cab and to our new apartment in one piece. The apartment was small but more than enough for both of us. Me and Soph each got a bedroom. And there was a living room too. After we ate and rested for a couple of hours, we headed out to the school to get our schedules. I forgot that when we arrive here it'll be eight in the morning.

"Brrr! It's freezing!" Sophia shivered under her fur coat. "I feel like we're in Alaska!"

"You're just not used to the cold anymore Soph. We've lived in Asia for eleven years." I said while putting my gloves on.

"Well come on, let's get a cab." She groaned while looking ahead for a passing cab.

"Uh, no. We won't be needing one. The school's a block away." I started walking, leaving her standing in the apartment lobby. "Coming?" I said with my back turned.

"Ugh! Fine! But next time we get a cab!" I heard her running towards me.

"Sophia be careful the ground is slippery!" I stopped then reached out to her. I thought she was going to take my hand but she passed by me, still running.

She laughed. "Race you!" She hollered not even bothering to look back. I told you she acts like a four year old.

I had no choice but to run after her. She can be really clumsy with her feet. Let her walk in a clear opening with nothing on the floor and still she manages to trip on her own feet. After a few calls and yells I managed to catch up with her, but then I saw her figure bump into someone. _Ugh! Sophie!_

I increased my pace, intending on dragging Sophie away after an embarrassing apology but I abruptly stopped. I saw Sophie lying on top of a guy, and she was staring at him. And he was also staring at her. Apparently she didn't notice me yet. Okay this starring match has gone way too long.

I cleared my throat. "Uhm. Ehem?"

Sophie turned to me and blushed. She immediately stood up and dusted her clothes. The guy did the same then Sophie started her endless apologies.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! I'm so so sorry! It won't happen again." She was out of breath, again.

"Hey hey sheila no worries, it was ma fault. I wasn't lookin' where I was goin'." The guy spoke with a very think Australian accent.

"Oh my name's not Shiela. It's Sophie." My sister informed.

"Oh no. That's what we call the girls in ma home town." He said then he smiled at Sophie. If Sophie was auditioning to be a tomato, she would've aced that role in no time. They seem to be lost in their own eyes again so I decided to study him. Call me creepy but I tend to do that when I meet new people. He was tall, that's one thing. I think 6'1 or 6'2? Sophie's head was only up to his chest. His body was really built, and I wouldn't be surprised if he had a six pack in there. His hair was.. grey? No, more like grayish blue and it was in a messy do but it suited him. But then my attention was brought to his eyes. Striking emerald eyes. Just like Sophie.

"Uh.. okay.." I was pulled out of my train of thought when I heard Sophie.

"Uh.. so…" Oh I know that tone.. Alright time for big sister to save the day.

I went beside Sophie then placed my arm around her shoulder. "Uh.. Hi! I'm really sorry for what happened. My sister can be a clutz." I chuckled then I felt an elbow nudge my side. I glared at the culprit and she glared back. However our glaring contest ended when the guy cleared his throat.

"Uh, look, I told ya it's alright mate, my fault entirely. Well.. nice meetin' you two, but I gotta go. See ya sheilas around!" He saluted in a tired looking manor then turned to run away.

"Wait!" Sophie shouted and made the Aussie guy turn back. "What's your name!?" Sophie then ran towards him letting my arm drop to my side.

As usual I followed her just in time to hear the dude's name. "It's Evan Aster Bunnymund. But you can just call me Aster. See ya Soph!" He turned and ran again. I watched him stop abruptly and turn back to face us –well face Sophie- then gave a smile and wave before turning right on a corner.

My sister's smile would put the Cheshire cat to shame.

I rolled my eyes then flicked her ear. "Come on you Australian guy lover. Let's get going." I grabbed her hand then dragged her with me.

"You're really bad with nicknames." She snickered. Oh now she's in a good mood. Figures.

I merrily rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

 **Reviews feed my soul. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah yes, the Whites. I'll have your schedules, locker code and school map in just a moment. Please take a seat."

After five minutes of walking with eventual shoving and pushing here and there, Sophia and I finally arrived at National University of Burgess. Sophia, being, well Sophia, laughed at the school's name. I didn't get why but after she told me to read the abbreviation, I couldn't help but burst into laughter myself. I couldn't help it!

At the moment we were waiting at the school's office. Some students were kind enough to guide us here. And when I say students, I mean a certain Aussie boy. Sophia was oozing with happiness, Aster, or that's what I think his name is, is a Junior in N.U.B. I was surprised to see him as well, I thought he graduated already. Well if you judged him based on his looks, you would think he's 23 or something! So anyway, he was surprised to see us and asked why were we here. We told him we were newly enrolled students and so he brought us here.

Now if the girl next to me doesn't stop humming and bouncing I'm gonna lose it.

"Sophia, can you please stay put." I said curtly.

"Can you believe it Tia? He's here! He's our classmate! I'm so excited!" She practically squealed.

"Technically he's a Junior and you're only a freshman.." I brutally squished her happiness. But she didn't seem to notice.

She smiled, all her beautiful teeth showing. "Yeah well, we still go at the same school together, and we get to see him in the cafeteria!"

For the umpteenth time, I rolled my eyes. "Alright Sally Sunshine. But be careful when you're with him." I bit my lip. Realizing the mistake I made.

She jumped from her seat and started bouncing and clapping in front of me. Her eyes wide with excitement and her mouth in a full on smile. "I CAN HANG OUT WITH HIM!?" She shouted.

This caused the other people around to look at us. I blushed with embarrassment. "Soph! Not so loud!" I quietly scolded while pulling her arm nudging here to sit.

"Oops." She giggled but obliged anyway.

I didn't talk, I just looked her. Her bright green eyes were filled with expectancy. Hoping and begging.

I sighed. "Fine you can, but you still have a curfew young lady." Well why not? She's technically an adult now anyway.

I was rewarded with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Oh thank you thank you thank you Tia!" She beamed and kept her grip on me tight.

"Alright alright Soph- Can't breathe." She still didn't release.

"Excuse me, Miss Toothiana?" I heard the blonde lady call from the counter.

"Oh uh, coming." I forcefully made Sophie release then straighten out my clothes. "Soph." I called.

We both walked to the counter where the guidance counselor was.

"Here are your schedules for tomorrow, and both your locker codes." She handed us a heavy looking piece of paper and two booklets. "Unfortunately we don't have an extra map. But I'll be sure to have someone guide you around the campus. Or you can just have a student help you, if you know anyone here..?" She inquired, looking at both of us through her glasses.

There was a moment of silence.

Before a certain blonde raised her hand. "Ah yes! We already met someone from here. But he's a Senior. Is that okay?" Sophie asked. I'll bet my dollar she was hoping that the lady would say yes. Oh wait she has a name tag.

Miss Blake thought for a moment before smiling. "Yes that'll be perfect. Some classes have both Seniors and Freshmen together."

You can imagine how excited my sister was.

"Okay! Thank you so much!" She beamed then ran out the door. Miss Blake's face was contorted with confusion then she shrugged and looked at me.

"Oh uh.. thank you ma'am. See you!" Okay I felt awkward now. I quickly walked out of the office, intending on finding my childish sister.

I told her about running off without me. This place is huge! It'll take forever till I find her! Who knows where she ran off to. She probably went looking for Aster. I better go find her, it's better than just sitting around. I sighed then started walking. The school's office was in a different building where the classrooms were. And the cafeteria was in a separate building as well. It looked like every building was air conditioned. Aren't the people here cold enough already? There's a good chance I'm going to get lost here.

While walking, I got the piece of paper from my bag then read it. It was my schedule. Apparently I was to attend school tomorrow at two o'clock PM. Huh? That was afternoon already. They still had classes then? Guess so. I stay at school for nine hours. So I get to go home at ten PM. Wow, colleges are really different. I saw a list of my classes and the professors.

 _National University of Burgess_

 _Medical and Psychology Time Table and Lecture Hours_

 _Monday – 2PM Heydock, 7PM Watsons, 7:30PM (Break time), 9PM Bennett_

 _Wednesday – 2PM Heydock, 7PM Bennett, 7:30PM (Break time), 9PM Black_

 _Friday – 2PM Lunar, 7PM Heydock, 8:30PM (Break time), 9PM Black_

 _Saturday – At the laboratory: 4PM to 9PM Field Training_

 _Sunday – At Hospital Clinics: 4PM to 9PM Field Training.._

Huh. I have classes on Weekends? Fair enough. Oh you're probably wondering what course I'm taking. Well I have two courses actually. Medicine and Psychology. Yes I can do that. I think I can, and apparently this school can let you have two courses and they can squeeze both of your classes at the same day. Awesome right? I know it sounds complicated and really tiring but it's worth a shot.

Okay now that I'm done looking through my sched. Where the heck am I? I was in a dark alleyway and only a few hall lights were on. I don't remember going into a building. If I were any other girl I would freak and immediately find an exit, but I'm not just any girl. I don't freak easily. I mean I'm not easily scared. Well I had a little sister so I should play the-

"Oh!" I didn't know what happened, all I know is I was now sitting on the floor with a very sore bottom.

"You should really watch where you're going." I heard someone speak in a deep smooth voice. I rubbed my eyes then looked up. I saw something, or someone, hovering above me. It was dark so I didn't really get a good look.

"Well I'm sorry. I know I was paying attention. I just didn't see you.. I think." I managed to stand, legs wobbling beneath me. My vision was still hazy but I finally saw who I bumped into.

It was a man.

Okay you probably know what comes next.

Well he was tall. What is it with men and height? He was lithe, and really pale. Like pale grey. He's got a black suit on with a white tie and black slacks. He has glossy black hair that's slicked back and his eyes, I almost got hypnotized by them. They were gold. Maybe in daylight it was a lighter shade of amber, but in the darkness they looked like they were glowing. Gold with a hint of silver. They were beautiful.

I hadn't realized I was staring until he cleared his throat. "It's impolite to stare you know." Oh he has an accent. British maybe?

"Oh uh, I'm sorry." I stuttered. Why do I feel intimidated around this guy?

He narrowed his eyes then nodded then turned away. "Next time watch where you're going missy." Then he disappeared into the dark side of the hall.

Wha-? He just left? He didn't even ask if I was alright? What a gentleman! I narrowed my eyes and looked to where he disappeared to. Who does he think he is anyway?

I huffed then dusted my clothes. I haven't even started school and yet I already made a bad impression. Great. I think I'm not gonna survive here. I then started to walk, again. Then I remembered why I was walking in the first place.

I groaned. "Ugh, Sophie!" I don't care if anyone hears me. I just have to find that girl.

I saw the exit to the building I was in and ran outside. Before I can reach the doors, I tripped again. Now I see where Sophia got her clumsiness.

I could've sworn I heard a man laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

I finally managed to find Sophia. She was at the cafeteria sitting at a table with Aster and some other dudes. What time was it? From the looks of it, it's only lunch time. The cafeteria's a full house.

Sophia was turning her back to me so she didn't notice me stomping angrily towards her.

I cleared my throat, making Aster and the other guys turn to me. Sophia obviously knew it was me and stopped talking. She knew she was in trouble.

I approached them while wearing a fake smile. "Hi Aster." Then I smiled to the two other boys. "Mind if I borrow my sister for a while?" I asked in the most innocent voice I could muster.

"Uh.. sure mate." He nodded then turned to glance at Soph. I raised a brow then nudged her.

"Soph?" I used my 'big-sister tone' on her.

She begrudgingly stood then followed me out the cafeteria.

"Sophia Lillian White! How many times do I have to tell you not to run off like that?!"

She didn't look at me, her eyes were on the floor. "Could you stop treating me like a child? I'm an adult now Tia! I can handle myself." She countered. I hate it when she uses her age against me.

"I know you are. I was just worried. This is a really big campus Soph. Plus, you're hanging out with some guys you barely even know." She knew better than to trust people easily. Especially if she was alone.

She looked up at me then stared into my eyes before sighing. "Look, Aster's not like those guys back home sis, he's a good guy. I can tell. And his friends, Jamie and Jack, are pretty neat too. They kinda gave me a tour of the whole school actually." She smiled. "Come on, I want you to meet them. Plus, you and Aster haven't officially been introduced yet.." She beamed.

Curse me for easily giving in to my dear little sister. Well I had no choice anyway, she was a lady now. And I shouldn't act like a stuck-up, overly strict big sister all the time. That was the first time I reprimanded her for talking to unknown guys actually. Back home, I just ignored her and let her be. I don't know why I acted that way all of a sudden. Must be that guy I bumped into a while ago. Speaking of which, ugh! I hate him! I don't care if we don't actually know each other, I just hate him right now. He was rude! Okay I know it was my fault, but still. He didn't even help me up or asked if I was okay, or something! He must think I'm a complete clutz. Stupid. I should've watched where I was going! I-

Wait..

Why do I care about what he thinks of me? I don't even know him, and he doesn't even know me.

Toothiana. Calm yourself.

Ugh.

"TOOTHIANA!"

"Huh? What!? What?" I turned my head, looking for the one who called me. It was Sophie.

Her green eyes staring at me like I had a massive pimple on my nose. "Yo sis! You okay?!" She started snapping her fingers in front of me. "You were staring into space!"

I slapped her hand away, then I shook my head. "Uh.. sorry. I was just thinking.." Okay what the heck? I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even remember where I was. And worse, I was thinking about that stranger!

I rubbed my temples then breathed through my nose. "So.. let's meet them!"

Then I quickly pushed the doors open and went back inside, pretending my zoning out didn't just happen just now. I bet she was staring at me from behind with a weird look on her face.

I saw the table where Aster was. "Uh.. hi guys. Sorry for taking so long." I didn't wait for them to reply, I just half-heartedly took the seat next to the brunette kid.

"Uh.. Hi." The boy next to me reached out his hand . I shook it.

"I'm Jamie, by the way, Jamie Bennett. And this is Jack. We're friends of Aster's." I was looking at the floor when he said it. I sat up and faced them. I didn't want to be rude, no matter what my mood was.

"Psh. Thanks captain obvious." The kid next to Jamie, who I suspect is Jack, said sarcastically.

Jamie playfully punched Jack's arm.

I then looked at Jamie. He has brown hair and brown eyes. I think he's my age. Then I looked at Jack, and almost gasped. White hair?! Okay that's gotta be bleached or something. He was pale. I mean like, really pale. And his eyes were icy blue, making his skin tone and hair more noticeable.

"So, what's your name?" I heard Jamie asked.

I smiled. "Toothiana. Or Tia. Whichever." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sophie sit and immediately turn to Aster who was busy with a sketch pad.

"How about Tooth? Sounds like a cool nickname to me." Jack suddenly suggested. Giving me a smile. Then I saw his teeth. Oh my goodness! His teeth were beautiful! All white and sparkly. I deliberately restrained myself from standing and shoving my fingers into his mouth.

I remembered he gave me a nickname. "Uh.. y-yeah. Sounds okay.." I can't stop staring at his now closed mouth.

Someone tapped my shoulder. "Hey Tia, I wanted you to meet Aster. Well officially I mean." She turned to Aster. "Aster this is Tia, my big sister."

He put away his sketchpad and pencil. "Nice to meet ya, shiela." Them he gave a short nod.

"So guys, mind telling us what you're studying and what year you in now?" Sophie tried starting a conversation. It worked.

Jamie was the first to speak. "Well I'm a Junior. My course is Archeology.." He trailed off. Looking like he just revealed a deep dark secret. Weird.

Jack sniggered and that earned a glare from Jamie. "Junior. Biochemistry. Don't ask." He stated like he says it every day.

"Aster! How about you huh?" Then my sister held onto his muscular arm.

I grimaced. "Soph, don't be so clingy." Then I met eyes with Aster. I saw embarrassment but also, glee?

"Nah, it's okay mate, I don't mind." Then he cleared his throat. "I'm a Junior, and yes ya all thought I was a Senior now but no. I'm currently taking classes in Music and Arts Conservatory."

Of course he was.

3..2..1.. aaaand..

Sophie perked up. "Really? Oh my gosh! We're on the same course!" Then she met eyes with Aster. Both staring at each other like their a mushy couple or something. Wait..

No. It couldn't be. You're just being paranoid Tia. Aster's just a friend.

Okay, I liked Aster, I do, but we only met him a day ago. Tell me you're not going to be overprotective over your baby sister if you just met a random guy a few days back.

Intent on ignoring them, I just asked questions about the school, the classes and the professors and teachers. I also showed Jamie and Jack my schedule. Their faces showed no interest. Then both of them grimaced all of a sudden.

"What?"

"Uh…" Jack and Jamie hesitated. Jack ran his fingers through his snow white hair and Jamie held the back of his head. Okay I hate charades.

I narrowed my eyes. "Guys what Is it? Why'd you suddenly gave my sched a weird face?" I snatched the paper from Jamie's grasp.

Jack gave a nervous chuckle. "You have classes with The Boogeyman? Tough.." He gave me a sympathetic look like someone I knew just died. Huh?

My eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Who's 'The Boogeyman'? Don't tell me you're talking about that guy, parents make up and tell their kids he'll come and eat them if they don't behave or something…?" Is Sophia not the only childish mind here?

Jack bursts into fits of laughter. "Well, you could also put it that way." Then Jamie snickered.

"But seriously, he's Professor Black. We call him 'The Boogeyman'. Don't ask why. If you've met him, you'll know why." Jack finishes with a pensive look.

Then the bell rang. Oh cool, they have a bell.

"Well we betta be headin' out shiela's.." I almost forgot Aster was here. Oh right and my little clingy sister as well.

The boys all stood up. Me and Soph followed suit. "So, I guess we'll see both of you tomorrow then?" Jamie asks, rather excited.

I gave him a warm smile. "Yeah you will. I'm so glad we already made friends in school, and it's not even our first day yet!" I chuckled.

"Will I be seeing you tomorrow Ast?" Oh great, now Sophie's in nickname basis.

Aussie boy stood then nodded. "Yep. But I only get half day tomorrow, I got a job too y'know." That hit me.

I turned to Aster. "What job?" I remembered I needed a job as well, since I told auntie that we won't be needing her financial help since Soph gets a stipend. So that left me with a job to find.

"Aster works at the local coffee shop near this school." Jack answers for him. Aster then glared conspicuously at Jack.

I thought about it. "A coffee shop huh?.. Uh hey Aster, is there any chance that they're hiring?" I glanced at Sophie, her face was surprised.

"Uh, yeah. Actually I was just going ta ask Jamie the position. My boss needs a new cashier. But if ya would like ta have it.. it's all yers. If ya don' mind Jamie?" First time I ever heard him say more than ten words. Wow.

Jamie who was currently digging through his bag, looked up. "Uh yeah sure. Tia can take it. I wasn't even that interested." He gave me a grin.

What a stroke of luck! I just got a job! It was that easy! "I'm totally in! When do I pass my application?" Sophie then tugged at my arm.

"What?" I said without looking at her.

She sighed. "You know you don't have to do this Tia, I can share my money really.."

"Ah!" I cut her off. "We talked about this. That's your allowance, not mine. Plus I'll be more comfortable if I earned my own money." I looked at her then smiled.

She opened her mouth and was about to say something when we heard gasps and whispers around. Then I heard Jack curse.

"Hey Aster we gotta go. The Boogeyman's about to make an all out attack.. on me. See ya girls!" Then dashed through the back doors leaving a small breeze behind. Yes. He was that fast.

My curiosity won and I looked at where Jamie and Aster was looking –well Aster was more like glaring.

I audibly gasped. And my dark amethyst eyes were wide with shock.

It was _him._ The guy I bumped into a while ago. It may have been dark when I saw him but his eyes were a dead give-away. Rich gold and sliver. I just now realized his eyes resembled much like an eclipse. _Woah._

He was walking through the cafeteria and everyone was deathly silent all of a sudden, save for the whispers. He turned and headed to the counter and bought something. His movements were so lithe and gentle. I didn't realize I was staring at him so much until I heard the cafeteria noise slowly returning. I looked up to where the exit was and saw him walking towards it. At the last minute he glanced behind him and looked this way.

I froze.

Piercing gold and silver eyes looked straight at me. I couldn't look away. I think I even stopped breathing.

Then he smirked and went through the doors.

* * *

 **Reviews would be delightful. :)**


End file.
